


FFXII Oneshots and unfinished wips

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: I just wanted more balthier/reader content might add some basch/reader they're most likely terribly written, tons of plot holes, spelling errors, and just ideas i had that i just couldn't really write a whole story for. :/requests currently open





	1. Balthier/Tsundere-ish Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it was like early in the morning each time I went to write and add onto it this lol.

After busting your ass through some old ruins and kicking some monsters ass along the way you were finally able to get a hold of some adamantite ore. It was extremely rare and valuable as well, worth a fortune of multiple lifetimes and it was finally in your grasp. Or so you thought….

"Balthier! Give that back right this instant!" You scream chasing after him. "My sincerest apologies my dear but the amount of gil of this lovely ore is too great and I simply couldn't resist." He smirks back at you. "Grr you little-!" you pull out your pistol aiming it in his direction. "You wound me my friend and here i thought we were getting along so well" He playfully pouts dodging some of your shots. "Ugh! every time I find something good with a decent price of gil to go with it you somehow get involved and ruin everything!" you were absolutely furious with him. 

You were gonna finally gonna hit the jackpot. No longer scrambling or worrying when your next meal was or how the hell you were gonna get your ship repaired whenever something decided to malfunction. "Ah but I can't help but be attracted to such a wonderful opportunity of not only a huge profit but getting the chance if seeing you my dear." he soon began walking towards you as you roll your eyes at his remark. Before you could speak you could both could hear shouts at the end of the tunnel. "Looks like we aren't the only ones here for the ore. Quickly this way!" Balthier quickly grabs your hand taking a turn into one of the smaller and darker pathways in the ruins. "They probably followed you here. No matter how hard you try to be stealthy it never goes well with you." you huff trying to keep up with him. "I highly doubt that. With your giant flashy ship they were bound to find you eventually." he points out before he stops turning to you. "I'll have you know that I currently don't have my ship… and you're just jealous because your ship isn't as big as mine!" you say but the next thing you know Balthier pulls you close to him and pins you to the wall of the tunnel. Both of you chest to chest. "B-balthier?!" You gasp before he quickly shushes you as more footsteps are heard trampling past both of you. "Imperials never give up do they?" he says looking around the corner but still holding you close to him. The closeness causes you to be more aware of him. His hand on your lower back is extremely warm and you were pretty sure you were blushing and that he could feel how rapid your heart was beating.

"Well I'm sure you and your lovely imperial friends can catch up and enjoy each other's company…" You huff attempting to get out of his grasp. He instantly pulls you back into him pressing into you. "Going so soon? And here I thought you were going to put up more of a fight for this ore." He smirks. You roll your eyes and huff. "I'm not in the mood for games Balthier." you glare at him. "Come now Why so serious? Perhaps a little race will lighten your mood?" he chuckles before taking off. "BALTHIER!!!" You scream almost growl before chasing after him all the way to his ship. 

He quickly gets inside with you hot on his trail before the door closes behind you. Soon you're pinned to the door behind you, "It's about time we had some alone time together." he smirks down at you his thumb caressing your bottom lip. "Wh-what?..." you mentally curse at yourself for stuttering. Balthier soon closing in on you but you place a hand on his chest to stop him (even if you secretly didn't want to) "Your lovely lady friend wouldn't appreciate you flirting and messing around with other women. Nor would she be happy about messing up your beautiful ship." you say avoiding his gaze. "You are right about one thing." he sighs "Fran wouldn't be happy about the mess but she is simply my ally and partner. Besides I have my eye on someone else, and you didn't object to my advance." he smirks closing the distance again. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" you huff pulling a chuckle from balthier before finally. FINALLY. You allow him to kiss you. Just this once though.


	2. Basch/ Shopekeeper Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work at shop and stumble apon an old friend that you once and still have the hots for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this like days ago (possibly a day after I wrote the 1st chapter) but finished this at like 7am today lol.

The day in the shop was going by pretty smoothly thus far. Your boss added newly stocked weapons and armor so business was booming and people surprisingly gave decent tips which would help you out. You were getting ready to go on break though after working so long in the day until another few customers showed up.

You decided to help a few who were looking for specific items until you saw someone swipe an item from the shelf a few meters away from you. "Hey! you have to pay for that!" you say chasing after the thief. He was really quick dodging and taking various turns you almost lost him a few times. 

He eventually turned in a small alleyway but luckily for you the thief was stopped by an all too familiar man. "I believe you have taken something from this woman that doesn't belong to you." He says towering over the thief. The thief cowers and sputters a bunch of apologies before quickly handing over the stolen item before running away. "Thank You Basch." you sigh in relief. "I would've surely been given hell if he had gotten away." 

"I'm surprised you remember who am being a wanted and supposedly dead man." he says avoiding eye contact. "Of course I remember. How can I not remember then man I fell in love with?" You mumbled the last part. "You love me?..." He stands there a bit surprised. Your face flushes a shade of pink "W-why wouldn't I?...The first time we met you saved my life and continued to show nothing but kindness to me. I knew the rumors about you weren't true because you aren't that type of person." After your confession Basch soon closes the distance between you two before he gently kisses you. It was hesitant at first, unsure if this was what you wanted before you kissed him back eagerly. 

The gentle kiss soon turned into passionate sloppy kisses forgetting that you were both out in public in an alley way of all places. Hands began to roam until Basch pulls away. "As much as I would love to continue this I much prefer to do this properly and not where we could end up having an audience." he says gently grabbing your hands and places kisses on the backs of them. "O-oh right!" if your face wasn't red before it surely is now. Seeing how flustered and embarrassed you gotten he chuckles before leading you to the place he was currently staying to make up for all the lost time. 


	3. Balthier x Viera!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where i was going with this so sorry if it's just bad o-O

You once lived in the Woods with Fran but your curiosity got the best of you. Not only that but you were worried for your dear friend so you tagged along. You weren't at all surprised that she joined a hume, they were quite adventurous themselves but something about this hume in particular had you somewhat drawn to him. "What is the matter (Y/N)?" Fran asks as you continue following behind Balthier who was leading you all to a tomb that was rumored to have quite a few valuable items that caught both his and Fran's interests. "I would not say there is a problem my friend but I am curious as to what I am feeling." You say as your eyes are glued to the male hume. "Feeling? How so?"

"Humes are strange beings overall. Most of them I pay no mind to but this one you travel and have befriended has me drawn to him." You say not exactly sure what is happening within you. This was the first time you have ever felt this way and it honestly scared you a bit. "perhaps it is a curse for leaving the woods?" you mumble before Fran chuckles. "My friend I believe that is called love." her eyes twinkle with amusement. This causes you to be slightly annoyed and your ears begin to twitch "I do not believe that is the case Fran. I hardly know this man so to assume such a thing is nonsense." you huff before speeding your pace catching up with Balthier. "Only a fool would be blind by the way you look at Balthier my friend." she smirks as she sees your ears twitch in annoyance again knowing full well you heard her. "(Y/N) there is clearly something bothering you, gil for your thoughts?" Balthier noticing your sour mood, typically asking people what was wrong only upset them further but knowing you in a short time you were blunt even if you were still learning about the outside world. "It is nothing of importance." Your gaze trailing off anywhere but his direction. "So you say and yet for the short amount of time we've known each other I know enough to see that something is wrong." he holds his gaze. You don't know if you would label him as determined or just plain stubborn, either way you know you can't avoid the topic once he puts his mind to it. 

Before either of you could utter another word you ended up stepping on a plate that was on the ground which triggered a trap. Balthier reacted just in time to tackle you away from the fiery explosion."Are you alright?" Fran says making her way to the both of you but soon smirks at the sight before her. Balthier above you with your faces mere centimeters apart. Your face flushes various shades of red and Balthier failing to suppress a smirk. "We're fine Fran although (Y/N) here seems to be a bit shaken up but alive nonetheless." He winks at you before getting up and offering his hand. "I-i' m fine!" you stutter but accept his hand then start mumbling under you breathe. "it is entertaining seeing you two interact in such ways but I do hope you two will speed up the process it can become a headache." Fran chuckles and Balthier shrugs "Have patience my friend I don't want to rush and besides the leading man always gets the girl in the end." He smirks as they both walk after you in the ruins to continue their adventure. Who knows what events unfold for the pirate trio…. 


	4. Judge!Balthier x Healer!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Balthier stayed with the Empire a bit longer and officially became a judge despite his issues with his father's selfishness. So He we be called his original name Ffamran and not to the one we all know which he changed to Balthier in game. Also.Kabedon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally did this in one go and am a proud gremlin. and comments and feedback is always appreciated. o3o

It was a disaster. The scientists or more specifically his father and his obsession with nethicite had caused many to get injured from a massive explosion in the labs. As much as he hates his father's selfishness and obsession Judge Ffamran still worried about him. He drops whatever he was doing and heads straight to the labs. 

Apon making his entrance he sees various healers and soldiers running in and out helping those who were injured away from the smoke and fire. He sees you come out with your staff in hand mid casting to heal someone with severe burns and he makes his way over to you. "(Y/N) have you seen-" you interrupt him holding up a finger as you finish the spell and a soldier comes to help the scientist you healed off to the medical bay to have them get checked over. "He is fine Judge Ffamran but he is not happy about what has occurred." you say hurrying to the next injured person. He lets go of the breathe he wasn't aware he was holding, relief washing over him but a frown soon forms on his face at the realization of what you said. "I'm assuming he's not upset about the many who were injured?" Wearing a helmet has its advantages but by the way his hand clenched tightly into a fist anyone close enough to him could tell he was angry. "Your assumption is correct your honor." You nod finishing up another spell before you finally look in his direction. "He merely came out with a scratch or two before he stormed off somewhere. Is there anything else you need?" You stare blankly at what would be his eyes if it weren't for his helmet. 

He hated that you were so cold and distant towards him. How you two used to be so close to one another when growing up as kids. He always wondered what changed. "Yes I would like for you to accompany me in searching for him." Now was his chance to get answers. "I am sorry your honor but I cannot abandon my duties, especially when we are so short staffed as it is." you swiftly decline. Alas the gods were against you and one of your fellow healers happened to overhear and said they would cover for you and everything would be alright. You'd have a scolding for their eavesdropping later. Ffamran smirked before he turns ushering you to follow.

The two of you walked around searching high and low for his father. More so you were doing all the searching and Ffamran simply enjoying your presence and attempting to strike up a conversation with you, only to end up with short replies or silence. His patience running thin he swiftly and smoothly pulls you into and empty corridor before pinning you to a wall with his arms caging you in. "Now that that's settled… it's time we addressed this issue yes?" his voice lowering. "I know not what you mean your honor." You suppressed the shudder and the warm fuzzy feeling forming in your stomach and heart. "Ah but i believe you do my dear. After all we've known each other since we could walk." He raises one of his hands and gently brushes against your cheek. "and you know I also love you just as long, just as much as you love me." You avoid his gaze "You are mistaken...what we felt back then was merely hormones and nothing more." you hear a loud thunk noise as he mere drops his helmet on the ground. He places his hand on your chin gently urging you to look at him. "Then I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me none of what happened between us was real. Tell me you never loved me, you never enjoyed the time we spent together, how you would tremble beneath my touch every chance we were alone, how you would melt by even the most innocent of kisses we would exchange…" His hazel green eyes boring into yours, you felt that he could see you soul. At that you say nothing. Seconds which felt like minutes or even hours pass. "I cannot deny it but even if I could act on such things it is forbidden…." you bite your lip, you look down as tears start to glaze over your eyes. "Forbidden?" he tilts his head. "By whose authority?" he frowns. "By Dr. Cid…" you mumble. "I am a mere Healer, you are someone of higher status thus deserve someone who is also of such high standing and dedicated to the Empire and their cause as you." You inwardly curse yourself as you feel a few tears escape. 

You expected more questions but instead met with his soft lips against yours. Your eyes widen in surprise before you close them and return the kiss. The gently kisses soon turned into heated ones, his hands roaming your form as if trying to get to know it all over again. He breaks the kiss, both you panting and catching your breath. "Damn him and damn the Empire. My love for you is so much more than some fancy title or a twisted kingdom." His words filling you with love. He places one more kiss on your lips giving you a warm smile before he says,

"Run away with me."


	5. Balthier x Ex Servant!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda short and not as good since I'm working on my other fics, art works, and getting ready for finals for this semester.

The Imperial City of Archades, that is where you currently reside when it comes to employment but you live in Old Archades. You usually tend to stick with Jules since you were so familiar with him and he practically raised you. Right now you just finished shopping, you got really lucky and stumbled upon a sale and now have enough food for You and Jules for a few weeks. You had quite a lot of bags and were struggling to carry them all but that didn't stop the giant grin on your face at how happy you were, no longer struggling to get even some small scraps of food daily. 

You quickly round the corner to sneak into the Old Archades until you bump into someone almost dropping your groceries. "O-oh my apologies I hadn't seen where I...was..going…" you flustered before you slowly realized just who you had run into. "M-master Ffamran?!" you gasp holding your groceries a little tighter. You must be hallucinating… right? But Jules is standing right next to him. “Long time no see my dear.” He smirks down at you as he has his hands placed around your waist holding you steady. “Is it really you Ffam- i mean Balthier?” You stammer over your words. “Well there is no other leading man now is there.” He winks causing you to playfully roll your eyes. "What brings you here of all places? Surely you aren't here for vacation." you sass. "You are correct, my dear I'm here for business but I suppose I have some free time before then to catch up with you." he smiles takings your hand and placing a kiss on it. "Ffam-Balthier! Not in front of Jules!" you blush. "You know even back then you two were like this and terrible at hiding it. Only idiots can't see the way you two looked and still look at each other." Jules chuckles before heading off somewhere to give you two some privacy. "Now where was I?~" Balthier towers over you. "Ah yes making up for lost time." he whispers before he's kissing you with a fiery passion that you craved for so long since he left. You were happy to have your sky pirate come back to you. 


	6. Hang On (Balthier x Reader x Basch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a lil angsty :3 enjoy.

You three had been separated from the others and cornered by a lot of imperial soldiers and their hounds. "Well it seems we have unwanted guests." Balthier speaks up while dodging a soldiers attack. You can't help but giggle a bit at his comment. "Both of you focus." Basch scolds as he takes out a soldier. "But then the battle wouldn't be as entertaining if we didn't have Balthier's sassy and sarcastic comments now would it?" you laugh as you cast cura to heal the party. 

While you were in the middle of casting the remaining enemies all turn their focus to you. Right as soon as you finished casting the spell you were bombarded with attacks. "(Y/N)!" the two men yell doing what they can to get to you as quickly as possible. You trying to hold them off as well but failing because of how many there were. 

By the time they had gotten to you you were on the floor covered in bruises and bleeding. The men both rush to you, Basch checks for your pulse before scooping you up in his arms and Balthier using First Aid on you. "This should hold them until we meet back with the others." Balthier says confidently. But with the worry that he tried so hard to hide Basch saw right through him. "We should find a spot somewhere secluded and secure it and then patch them up properly at least until Fran and Penelo can take over." Basch says trying to reassure the machinist. Basch understood exactly how Balthier felt. He wasn't the only one who loved you after all. Who wouldn't love someone as wonderful, kind, and humorous as you?

"Alright, but I'll hold them I can at least shoot while holding them. You'll need both hands for your sword and shield." Basch nods at that gently handing you over to Balthier who holds you close. Basch taking the lead through the halls and Balthier following. Eventually after a couple of battles the two stumble upon an empty and unoccupied room. Basch looking over the room just in case while Balthier gently set you down. "I'm so sorry my dear… We should have been more careful and closer by." Balthier whispers as he tries what he can to heal you. Basch sits on the other side of you brushing the hair out of your face. "They are tougher than you think Balthier. Do not beat yourself up for it. We all know once they wake up they'll beat you up for worrying." Basch chuckles which cause Balthier to smirk a bit.

As the two men talk and check on you every now and then. Basch making sure you're in a comfortable position and Balthier checking if you're awake. The door to the room suddenly opens causing the men to be on guard. "It seems you three have gotten into trouble already…" a familiar voice causes them to drop their guard. "Well when you have a wanted sky pirate and a supposed dead man walking around trouble tends to follow Fran." Balthier replies with Sass but relief fills him and Basch when the viera and the young hume rush over to you to heal you properly.

'Thank Gods they'll be ok…' they both think as the two men gaze at you lovingly.


	7. Balthier & Reader Unrequited Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthier is getting married to the person he loves who just so happens to not be you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been pretty stressed. Classes kicking my ass, I've honestly just exhausted, I try to join groups and servers only for them to be... not for me or drama etc. any way here have some angst!

Your heart yearned for him, ever since you were teenagers. You two were best friends all your life and inseparable at that. You wished to confess a long time ago but alas your sister beat you to it and now you must watch as she walks down the aisle into the arms of the man you love. You kept up a warm smile during the event yet if someone looked deep into your eyes long enough they could see the hurt, the betrayal, the sadness. Your sister hated Balthier and always knew how you felt about him. Then all of a sudden they got together, you didn't think it would last long either but now… they're getting married. It leaves a bitter and salty taste in your mouth but for your sister you'll smile and support her. You watch them dance looking lovingly in at one another. Balthier twirls her before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. You tear your eyes away, not being able to bare the sight any longer. Tears threaten your eyes but you are happy he found someone to make him smile...even if that someone wasn't you.


	8. Taking requests

So with all that's happened in the world and school drowning me in work I am opening requests (doesn't me I'll accept all of them but I'll try) Im taking summer classes and focusing on fixing my room and house. I also am working on my digital art and my patreon page so that's also a thing. But I'll do what I can because I love writing for Balthier (even tho I feel like I'm bad at writing lol)


	9. Saving A Sky Pirate or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassing Balthier at first encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven’t been uploading. Pandemic, job hunting, setting up my patreon and trying to make money off of my art etc. etc. I just wrote this up...hope it’s not too bad. Hope you all are safe!

You once were a lone traveler. You did small and odd jobs here and there to make some Gil to get the things you needed to survive. You ended up joining Balthier and Fran when you saved them both from being chased down. You hid them in your room at an inn. “You realize that you’ll end up wanted too for helping us. They won’t rest until they’ve either caught us or killed us.” The man says. You weren’t particularly thrilled at first but a part of you wanted some sort of excitement. “Then as repayment you shall take me along with you on your little adventures .” You say locking eyes with him. He rolled his eyes and the beautiful Viera behind him had a face that was neutral but the glint in her eyes held amusement. “We aren’t adventu-” “Yes.Yes you’re sky pirates I’m aware. Do hurry up with your tantrum. We don't have all day blondie.” You smirk walking past him to pack what little belongings you had. The way you got on his nerves was surprisingly cute and you couldn’t suppress the giggle as he sighs in defeat as he and Fran start to head out of the room. Saving a sky pirate’s arse wasn’t so bad after all and the view from behind was pretty nice~


	10. About Damn Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely LostLu

About Damn Time

Being a sky pirate you’d think you’d see everything. From the most horrid of places to the most glamorous and beautiful treasures but every time he looks at (Y/N) he feels his breath being taken away. The way they’d smile always brightening his day. The time they were being chased by the empire, they were trapped in a tight spot in chest to chest as they tried not to make a sound to alert the enemy. How warm and soft you felt against him and the way his heart was beating so fast, it was driving him crazy. All day he had been planning to tell you how he felt but dealing with Penelo and Vaan’s constant bickering. 

Vaan’s overwhelming amount of questions about sky ships, Penelo butting in to tell him to leave Balthier alone (in which Balthier was appreciative of but this is Van they were dealing with). On top of that Basch needs him for his input on their next move and Fran has been teasing him non stop about his crush on you. The way Fran keeps glancing his way as she speaks with you now only irritates him more. “(Y/N) may I speak to you… alone please.” He speaks up. To his surprise you actually heard him through all the noise happening around you you simply nod and he leads you out of the room.

Once he took you to a spot he thought you two would be alone he grabs you by the hand and caresses your knuckles with his thumb, “(Y/N) there’s something important I’ve been meaning-” He is immediately cut off by Vaan falling onto the floor and Penelo trying and failing to remain hidden. ‘Eavesdropping of course…’ he lunches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “And what part of alone did you not understand?” He crosses his arms glaring at the two. “Sorry…” they say in unison. He then goes to handle the two kids and you couldn’t help but smile at the scene and how cute it was. Eventually he got the two to settle down and they went off to go do something else (he hoped they’d go pester Fran for a change.) he finally turned back around to you and was about to continue where he left off but apparently Basch had other plans as he was dragged away to discuss strategies.

Later that evening he finally caught up with you. You were simply reading peacefully outside as people walked by. You spot something familiar coming your way from the corner of your eye and you see it’s Balthier. “Oh! Hey! How did it go?” You smile at him. “Just the usual, plans of causing mischief and whatnot.” He smirks. The two of you end up talking for a while and ended up taking a stroll around the city and window shopping at the shops. He couldn’t help but absorb the peaceful expression you held as the two of you spent time together. He finally felt ready to tell you what has been on his mind and heart all day. Balthier opens his mouth to say your name but two little rascals beat him to it as they came charging over with Basch,Fran, and Asch making their way over. They all had their attention on you and he would enjoy their company any other time now was certainly not the time he wanted prying eyes. “Could I please have just a moment alone with the person I love?!” His outburst caused them all to go silent, and your eyes widened and a blush formed on your face. He sighs “All day I’ve been trying to confess how I’ve felt but there were a lot of interruptions.” He glares at the others, mostly at Vaan. “Oh Balthier I love you too.” You giggle and smile wrapping your arms around him. He pulls you close and places a sweet kiss on your lips. 

“It’s about damn time…” Asch says.


End file.
